


Home

by ProclaimersOfHeroes



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternative Universe- Legend Of Zelda Fusion, Gen, Gerudo Prince Izuku, Hylian Toshinori, Possession, Sheikah Shimuras, Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProclaimersOfHeroes/pseuds/ProclaimersOfHeroes
Summary: Izuku is learning and living with the Gerudo, his people. It's not that bad, despite what his doubts tell him.They are his doubts, right?
Relationships: Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Shimura Nana & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: Defying Expectations





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketramblr/gifts).



The rustle of silks in the breeze woke him. Eyes opened to sunlight dyed blue through the sheer curtains, his room exactly the same as it had been the night before. Smaller than his prison of the last nine years, it was still far more pleasant. None of his people would come in unless he bade them too, though his furniture was still new. 

Everything was new, as he slipped out of the cotton sheets. Other than cleaning, his room had been untouched in his absence. The large cradle, one side down to turn it into a bed, was pressed against one wall with all his old toys piled up on the mattress. He still needed to make sure all this was real.

Bare feet padded over, and Izuku picked up the plush toy on top of the pile. A large, fluffy sand seal. Still big enough to hold in his arms and he gave it a squeeze. A hug. The fur was grounding, the cloth soft and black button eyes staring up at him without judgement. With a smile, Izuku set the old, loved toy back on the pile and turned to the next room. 

Cool, refreshing water. Izuku dived to the bottom, opened his eyes to look around. Water distorted the designs of emerald and ruby and sapphire that decorated the pool, but not so much that Izuku couldn’t see it. The graceful swirls and carefully lined tiles made him smile every time, even after two months of seeing it each day. He breached the surface and rubbed the head of the Vah Naboris fountain for luck.

His mother’s singing was audible from beyond the door that lead to her chambers. They’d done their best to align their schedules so they wouldn’t spend their days apart. “Good morning, mom.” Izuku called out, before slipping into the closet. It had taken some practice to get out of thinking of her as ‘Mama,’ but Izuku was grown now. He’d escaped from the Yiga, and didn’t hear any of the others his age calling their parent Mama any more.

“Every one I see you is a good morning Izuku.” The faint reply always makes him smile. His smile only widened when he came out to find her in the bathroom too. Gentle hands caressed his face, a delicate kiss on his forehead as Izuku hugged her. 

“What’s the schedule for today?” Pulling away to look over the necklaces and earrings, Izuku thought he felt fingers in his hair. A tense glance at the large mirror revealed no Shade of Power. For a second he thought there was a wisp of smoke behind him, but it was just the shadow of a mouse, clambering up the side of the window. 

“Izuku?” Instantly concerned, Inko looked about as well. 

“Just my nerves.” His smile was shaky, but he knew he was safe here. Far from the Master's, the Shade of Power's, grasp. Far from the Yiga, for all there had been attempts. Inko didn't deserve to get trapped in his paranoia, in his nightmares too. 

Her green eyes are serious, tears starting to bead. "If you say so, Izuku. Just remember, your instincts aren't completely gone." He knows, knows that his bad feelings and vigilance are from living so long with his enemies. With a nod and a smile, Izuku goes with a few simple bracelets. 

As much as he'd like to try piercings, Izuku still can't get up the courage to go through the process just yet. Anything around his neck, even as soft as gold is… No, not today. 

A circlet is set on his head, emeralds framing a ruby in the mirror to go with his green silk shirt. Inko's reflection smiles at him, oh so loving, and he rests his head against her arm. 

It's such a different start to his day, his mother soft and soothing in ways the Shade had tried to imitate and failed miserably at. So different but so welcome. 

* * *

"Your Majesty, your highness." A frowning Gerudo bowed as she approached the pair. Inko looked at her from where she was helping Izuku adjust his position in the saddle. "The Sheikah have returned, and wish to meet with Prince Izuku." 

His eyes drifted to the group of Sheikah, all women this time, sweating in their white cloaks and blue armor. The eye of truth on their clothes stared out at him, accusing. "Izuku?" His mother's gentle voice drifted in, audible past the memories of years of that symbol, inverted. 

_ "Can't trust anyone," _ There'd been attacks by the Yiga since he came home. It wouldn't be that hard for them to just invert their symbol, would it? Izuku rapidly shook his head, not willing to risk it. Even if they were real Sheikah, they could be here to take him away again. 

Rumi moved her horse up beside his and flashed a grin. "Don't worry kid, I'll chase them off again." Right, she had grown up in Kakariko. Izuku gave her a sharp, grateful nod as she trotted her horse towards the group of shadowfolk. 

"We shall not grant an audience to them at this time." Inko told the woman, and the Gerudo nodded. "Their intrusions are still unwelcome."

"Yes your Majesty." The woman rose, and turned to help Rumi disperse the visitors. Swallowing the sour taste in his mouth, Izuku looked down at his saddlehorn. 

He hated that his doubts still sounded like the Shade, like the Yiga leaders. 

His mother mounted up beside him, her gerudo mare prancing to get going. His own horse shifted under him, snorting as it pawed at the sand. "Horses can sense when you're tense. Take a moment to relax." He nodded, focusing on his mom and matching her deliberately deeper breaths. 

"Good, now try walking him around in a circle." She nudged her own Starlight into a walk to lead him, and carefully Izuku pressed his feet into Sauce's sides.

The stallion flicked one ear at him, but walked forward after his mother's mare easily enough. With a squeak, Izuku clung to the reins and the saddle. Maybe his mom and the guards were right, in their worries that Sauce was too big, too wild, for him still. 

"That's it!" encouragement came from Nejire, astride her odd blue Eddy. "It gets easier over time as he gets used to you. Oh, do you think he'd make a good stud? Would he let any of us ride him?" The chatter made Izuku smile as he patted Sauce's neck. 

They got on all right, after an interesting introduction. He had been camping in the grasslands with his mother and their guards, learning to catch birds with a bow and arrow, when Sauce had pillaged them for the apples that had been baking. The huge black horse had dragged him for what felt like an eternity before the Gerudo had managed to stop the stallion. 

"We'll work into a trot and then a canter when you're ready." He nodded at his mother's gentle guidance, still mostly focused on the mountain underneath him. 

When he and the horse finally came to a stop, Izuku's muscles felt loose and had a mild ache. Rumi had come back, the Sheikah woman mounted on her smaller grey Hare. "Hey Izu. Managed to get it through to them to leave you alone for a while. Escorted them further back towards Hyrule." He nodded gratefully to his guard, then looked towards Inko. 

"Well, Apple Sauce isn't trying to buck you any more, so I thought we could go and see more of our territory." With an eager nod, Izuku urged Sauce up beside Inko and Starlight, their guards spreading out around them.

* * *

"What does it mean to be a voe among the Gerudo?" The question had been drifting into Izuku's thought more and more, but there was no one with personal experience that he could ask.  _ "To be strong, to conquer all obstacles." _

Until now. 

"Hm?" Yawara turned his head, no longer looking at the lights of Gerudo Town. 

"I've heard so many things. The Yiga, the Shade of Power… I don't want their opinions on it." Izuku pushed away from the edge of the roof they'd been watching the horizon from as the sun set. "I've seen plenty of couples in the small villages where voe are allowed, but they're all too impressed or wary of my position to say anything but 'your highness' to me." 

Yawara rubbed at his chin as he thought, and Izuku wondered if he wished he could grow stubble. "Well, despite all the restrictions it's never been a bad thing." He smiled at the young prince that he'd just met that day. 

Izuku nodded at that, "Mom says that voe aren't allowed in Gerudo Town because we can't enforce honored customs and protective laws on other nations' citizens. But that doesn't tell me anything about being a Gerudo voe." 

"It's not really much different than being a vai." Testing the boundaries, the man gave Izuku's shoulder a pat. Neither the prince or his bored guard Rumi objected, though his expression was confused. "You'll attract looks among the Gerudo sure, but so do foreign vai and Gerudo in the other kingdoms. The expectations and power you have aren't so different from Queen Inko's." 

At that, the boy turned thoughtful, before looking at the Sheikah woman. "Rumi? I haven't seen anyone sending you strange looks…" 

She grinned, her teeth flashing a bright white in the torchlight. "I've been around Town longer than you have, kiddo. Sure I used to get the looks, same sex partners aren't common even in a race of women." 

"So… Nobody thinks I'm… wrong, for being voe?" Izuku looked down at his hands, clenched them into fists. "All the stories I've heard, even in our histories, Gerudo men succumb to Power in so many cases." The wind ruffled his hair, before two large hands settled on his shoulders. Green eyes traveled up that bare, scarred chest to Yawara's face. 

"Prince Izuku, you've already beaten the odds. I'm sure that Power is spiteful enough to have buried positive history like that, so you'll just have to make the difference so great that no one can bury you." Tears started to bead in Izuku's eyes at the sincere words, the seriousness the oasis guard was treating him with. 

There's a disgusted sounding groan from Rumi, a muttered "Too damn sappy." Even still, she patted fluffy red curls with a hand. "We just got you three months ago, kid. It'll take time, but you'll teach them that you're more than that eventually." 

His laugh sounded a bit wet, and Izuku rubbed at his eyes to dash the tears. "Sarqso. Thank you so much. Rumi and I should get back now, before mom starts to worry. Sav'orq." 

"Sav'orq, your highness." Yawara watched the pair go, keeping an eye out for trouble as the pair rode for Gerudo Town in the still night. What a good kid. 

* * *

If Nana hadn’t made it abundantly clear how important checking over Izuku was, Toshinori would never have agreed to this. He trusted his mentor, but it seemed like the Sheikah hadn’t fully realized the extent of the boy’s trauma. Not even four months, only 14 weeks, since the young Gerudo had escaped from the Yiga and from the Shade of Power. 

He knew Izuku would have another bout of panic when the idea was posed that he may not be completely free of the latter. Toshi had done his best to ease him out of the fight or flight mode he’d spent the last nine years in, Puini spending more time in the Canyon stables than her own back home. But there was only so much progress that could be made in so short a time. 

“Please,” he urged his mentor and her granddaughter, “Be gentle with him.” 

Nana nodded with a smile, patting his arm. Old and wizened now, she’d certainly shrunk through the years. “Of course, Toshi. The goal is to help him, not hurt him.”   
  


“We know what it’s like to live with a controlling, angry asshole,” Hana reassured him, tugging at the hem of her blouse. “How can I be so underdressed but still so hot?”

Ah yes, Nana’s son Kotaro was the bad egg of the family, wasn’t he? Every time Toshi had met him, the man had treated Toshi as if he was some sort of threat, of enemy. “That’s why most Gerudo don’t have proper shirts,” he joked, trying to defuse any tension before it could arrive. A chuckle met his ears, and Hana leaned back in her chair.

“Any idea when this sandstorm will be over?” Nana asked, turning to the innkeeper. There was a laugh at that. 

“Sandstorm? Elder, this is just a windy day.” She smiled, bringing over a fresh tray of hydromelon. “His highness should be here soon. Nobody brings Prince Izuku running as fast as Toshinori.” 

The sheikah’s eyes turned to him and he blushed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he took a bite of the hydromelon to avoid telling stories. Nana accepted that, grabbing a slice for herself. Sure enough, it wasn’t long before he heard the noises of a sand seal pair, even above the blowing wind. 

“Toshi!” The call came as Izuku rushed through the door, tackling him in delight. One arm came up to catch him, braced to remain steady on the cushioned seat. Feeling that Izuku was no longer as painfully thin as the first time they met warmed the man’s heart. It was clear that the Gerudo were taking good care of the young prince, and the boy was thriving. 

“Izuku, my boy!” There was still a second of tension at the address that melted away quickly. Toshi knew why, had taken it upon himself to replace those horrid memories. “Have you grown since the last time I saw you?” The familiar tease brought a small laugh as the child shook his head in denial. 

Looking over Izuku’s head, Toshi saw his personal guard standing in the entrance and staring at Nana. Right, the woman was Sheikah herself, probably knew exactly who Nana was. And Hana wasn’t that much younger than her either.

“Rumi! You’ve gotten even more tanned out here, just look at you!” Izuku turned in his arms at Hana’s voice, still suspicious of strangers. Rumi shook her head, amused. 

“Been a couple years Hana, looks like you grew up too.” And then she grinned, “You even brought the old battleaxe.”

Izuku shifted nervously at that, and Toshi rubbed his arm comfortingly. “Prince Izuku, this is my mentor Nana Shimura, and her granddaughter Hana.”

“A pleasure to meet you, your highness.” Nana rose in her seat and bowed to the boy, friendly smile on her face. Hana bowed too, but seemed willing to let her grandma take the lead. 

“It’s nice to meet someone who means so much to Toshi, Elder.” Izuku gave a slight bow too, a nervous smile on his lips. 

“What they’re failing to mention, kid,” Rumi moved forward, protective, “Is that Nana is Chief of the Sheikah.” Shooting an annoyed look to the guard over Izuku’s head, Toshinori’s attention was quickly stolen by Izuku. The boy had gone stiff as stone, hands balled into Toshi’s shirt as he shrunk against him. Careful, reassuring, the hylian wrapped his boy up in a hug. 

“We were going to work up to that slowly.” He reprimands gently, rubbing the boy’s back. Izuku lets out a bit of a whine, one hand going up to his head. Hopefully he hadn’t gotten too dehydrated before, Toshi couldn’t take his hands off of Izuku when he was like this to offer refreshment. 

The boy got strange pains now and then, probably old injuries from the Yiga and the Shade. “Izuku, I trust Nana with my life.” He soothed, reaching up to gently massage the boy’s aching head. “She’s not going to do anything to hurt you.” Trembling, Izuku slowly calmed before giving a tiny nod. Toshinori loosened his grip, feeling the deep breath his boy took.

“We’ve said no to every group you’ve sent. Why do you keep coming?” He sounded less like a prince, and more like a scared boy tired of it all. 

“Because we want to help you.” Nana’s calm, sure statement made Izuku look at her. “It’s clear from the lack of problems that you’re not blighted or under the lure of Power.” She smiles at him, but Toshi is the only one who smiled back. “But spending a long time in a room like that, we can check to see if he’s still got a connection to you. A way of continuing to hurt you.”

The young prince is chewing on his lip, when Toshi looks down at him. Hands clutching and releasing at his shirt, armor pressed hard against Toshinori’s chest as Izuku thinks and takes shelter. 

“I…” The boy looks down, focuses on the tray of hydromelon. “There are sometimes when… I think I hear him. Feel him.” A lump formed in Toshi’s throat, heart plummeting. Oh no, his poor boy. He’d mentioned that his traumas flared up at the worst times, when something new or confrontational came about. 

“We can make sure.” Carefully, Nana moved forward to pat the boy’s arm. “We can see whether it’s memories or something more.” The boy’s focus was on the wizened Sheikah now. 

There was silence. 

“What do I have to do?”

“We can borrow a room, right here for it. Nothing will be required on your part other than willingness.”

  
  
  


“Okay.”


End file.
